


Revenge

by FloweryNamesLover



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryNamesLover/pseuds/FloweryNamesLover
Summary: Sanan and Okita do not take kindly to Hijikata tricking them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

 

Sanan sighed as he crossed his arms and looked around the room."Where on earth could it be?" He muttered, frowning.

After completing his duties for the day, Sanan had been looking forward to sitting down with a good cup of tea to enjoy while writing in his journal. The problem? He couldn't find the book.

He was a very organized man, so the mere idea of having misplaced something was not one he was willing to consider. Plus, he hadn't been here since morning, yet upon noticing the slight disorder in how some items were placed, he realized that someone else had. How high were the chances that this someone had taken his journal?

Now came a new question: "Who took my journal?"

Sanan's eyes narrowed as he pondered each suspect. Kondou and Inoue were not even up for consideration. Souji? He certainly got plenty of amusement from playing pranks on Hijikata, but he knew better than to play those games with Sanan. The Idiot Trio? Harada would have normally restrained his two friends from doing anything too foolish;of course, they could have done this without Harada's knowledge. Shinpachi didn't seem like a possibility, though, as the image of his frightened face in response to being confronted with the theft flashed within his mind. Heisuke, then? He did fear Sanan's wrath, but his recklessness often led him to take...unnecessary risks.

It seemed he would be speaking to Heisuke. Right as he was turning around to find the younger man, something occurred to him. He had not considered Hijikata as a suspect, and now that he thought about it, he sounded much more likely to be the culprit. It was different from their more subtle tricks toward one another, but he was certain Hijikata was responsible. All he had to do now was find his journal and exact revenge...

Shaking his head, Sanan chuckled as he walked to the door.

The second the shoji slid open, Sanan had to step back to evade the much smaller male who had fallen due to having been reaching to open the door at the same time as Sanan. The boy would have landed face first had Sanan not caught him by the arms. Something fell from the boy's hands, and crashed to the floor with a soft thud. Before Sanan could get a good look at the object, the boy snatched it and held it behind his back.

"S-Sanan-san!" Souji stammered, blushing from embarrassment and annoyance."What are you doing here?"

"Strange," Sanan drawled."I was about to ask you the same question, Okita-kun. But, seeing as you asked first, I will answer. This is my room. Unless, of course, my quarters were changed today without my knowledge. All of my things are here too, if you require proof." He chucked as Souji blushed harder. He then added,"Well, almost all of my things are here." He clasped his hands behind his back and leaned down slightly so he and Souji were at eye level."What do you have behind your back?"

Souji moved backwards to the door, only for Sanan to reach out and close it. Sanan gave him a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Nothing!" Souji exclaimed, his back now pressed against the door.

"Okita-kun," Sanan uttered in a sing-song voice."I think you have something that belongs to me." He moved closer to Souji, a dangerous glint in his eyes."May I have it back?"

Souji swallowed before slowly removing his hands from behind his back to reveal that he did indeed have the book. Sanan accepted the book whilst giving Souji a look that warned him not to go anywhere. Of course, the moment Sanan turned around to return his journal to its rightful place, Souji took the opportunity to flee. Sighing, Sanan followed him, though whereas Souji was running like his life depended on it (which it probably did), Sanan could not be more calm in his pace. He even hummed as he walked.

During this chase, Souji almost bumped into Inoue, who let out a gasp as he almost fell while Souji continued running. Upon seeing Sanan, Inoue uttered,"Oh my. Is he in trouble?"

Sanan paused his humming to say,"Yes,", before resuming his task. He passed Heisuke on the way, guessing that Souji had accidentally knocked him down. Heisuke pointed in the direction Souji had gone, and Sanan nodded in thanks.

As he predicted, Souji ran to the room where Kondou was. By then, the boy was barely able to move or breathe properly, and had collapsed after entering the room.

"Souji!" Kondou, who had been in the middle of a conversation with Hijikata, turned away from Hijikata in response to Souji's arrival. Sanan arrived only a moment later.

Sanan laughed softly, pretending to be out of breath."I must say, Okita-kun, you are an excellent runner. Either that or I am getting too old."

Souji yelped when he saw Sanan. Adrenaline seemed to have taken effect, because he was on his feet and running away within two seconds.

With a smirk, Hijikata extended his foot to trip Souji, causing him to land on his face. He would have attacked Hijikata for doing that, if Sanan hadn't picked him up from the floor and thrown him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. To make things more unsettling for Souji, Sanan was humming again while he did this.

"Is everything alright?" Kondou asked.

"Kondou-san, help!" Souji cried, eyes wide with terror.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine," Sanan assured Kondou, ignoring Souji's pleas for help and mercy. He patted Souji on the back."I do not know why you think Okita-kun has outgrown children's games, Kondou-san. He was quite insistent that I chase him."

"His pride won't let him admit it," Hijikata said, smiling at the glare Souji shot him."Have fun, you two." He waved at Souji.

Kondou was convinced by the cheerful looks on Hijikata and Sanan's faces. Souji groaned in dread and frustration as he gave up on resisting and was carried away by a humming Sanan.

They passed Heisuke and Inoue on the way back to his quarters, both of whom sent Souji looks full of pity.

After closing the door behind them, Sanan carefully placed Souji on the floor and crossed his arms as he gazed down at the boy.

"I'm sorry!" Souji cried, shaking with fear."I didn't mean to take it! I didn't even go into your room before now!"

Sanan raised an eyebrow."Then why are my things in such disorder?" He gestured to his desk.

Souji looked to where Sanan was gesturing, and the fear on his face became anger."I knew it! I knew he did this!" He stamped his foot.

"Okita-kun," Sanan said sternly."Explain."

"I swear I didn't go into your room, Sanan-san!" Souji said."I didn't even realize the book was yours until I opened it." When Sanan narrowed his eyes, he added,"I didn't read anything! I just realized it was the wrong book right away! I didn't even take it from your room! It was in Hijikata-san's room!"

Sanan's eyes widened."What?" His voice was flat."What was _my_ journal doing in _Hijikata-kun's_ room?"

"I was looking for the haiku book and the cover of your journal is very similar to the haiku book's cover, so I..." Souji trailed off, scowling at the thought of Hijikata setting him up."The book was so obviously in view too, I thought it was too good to be true." He stamped his foot again."I'm going to make him pay for this!" Souji started to stomp toward the door, only for Sanan to grab his sleeve.

Sanan snorted. So his initial hypothesis about Hijikata being the thief had been correct. Clever, very clever. Now he could return to plotting his revenge...

"Correction, Okita-kun," Sanan said." _We_ are going to make Hijikata-kun pay for this."

Souji blinked up at Sannan, who grinned from ear to ear. After a moment, Souji grinned back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

Hijikata went to bed last night and got up this morning feeling very smug.

Finally, he had gotten his revenge. Some might call his trick simple, but nothing was ever simple in regards to Sanan. Although the older man messed with him quite often, that was mutual and didn't cause him as much frustration as Souji did.

Sanan was not easy to deceive, so everything needed to be done and timed perfectly. Hijikata spent days carefully planning this out, his eagerness both a help and a hindrance, but that no longer mattered. Having succeeded, he sat back to watch the show and was not disappointed. Even Souji understood the dangers of crossing Sanan; there was no faking that terror.

Perhaps unleashing Sanan on the boy was a _bit_ too harsh. But Sanan was as logical as he was ruthless, and Souji was still a child, so the punishment couldn't be anything that horrific. The fear he invoked in him probably made up a decent amount of the penalty.

Regardless, Hijikata was satisfied with the results. Souji would think twice before pranking him next time.

Everyone else had gathered in the common room for breakfast by the time he arrived. Well, everyone except for Souji. Kondou was the only one who didn't seem aware of the real reason for his absence and was discussing today's dojo classes with Sanan. Inoue and Heisuke were giving each other knowing looks.

Sanan smiled when he saw Hijikata.

"Where's Souji?" Hijikata asked. Sanan's lips twitched. Before anyone could respond, the boy in question entered the room, carrying a tea tray for the three leaders. His head was down, but he lifted it to give Kondou a small smile. When Sanan met his gaze, he ducked his head.

"Thank you, Okita-kun," Sanan said as Souji sat down and put the tray down, pouring a cup for each man. He politely handed Kondou his, practically shoved Hijikata's into his hands, and shakily offered Sanan the last one. Sanan chuckled as he accepted it. Kondou patted Souji's head, which seemed to comfort him, though his expression swiftly returned to pure seriousness.

Hijikata hid his smirk as he took a sip of tea...and immediately spat it out. He stared at the contents of his cup in bewilderment. Why had the liquid tasted so _salty_? Then again, Souji had prepared it. He knew Souji had a habit of over salting everything, but _tea_? How could he do _that_? He glanced at Kondou and Sanan, who were enjoying their drinks without complaint. Souji was smiling at them, his smile growing the slightest bit when he noticed Hijikata looking at him. His usual brazenness was on full display for only his victim to see.

A vein popped out on his forehead, his teeth clenched, and his grip on the cup tightened to the point that his knuckles whitened. Then he lunged at the boy, shouting his name.

Souji yelped as he dodged the angry man's attempt to grab him and scrambled to sit between Kondou and Sanan for protection, the former of whom was confused while the latter tilted his head curiously. Souji's amusement was replaced by false innocence.

"Toshi, what's wrong?" Kondou asked, patting Souji's head when the child leaned into him.

"That brat put salt in my tea," Hijikata growled, pointing at Souji, who blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He dared to question.

"Okita-kun." Sanan's voice was harsh and his eyes were narrowed.

With a squeak, Souji leaned further against Kondou, wrapping his arms around the dojo leader's waist. Sanan adjusted his glasses and reached for the cup. He took a sip, and a moment passed before he made eye contact with Hijikata.

"I taste nothing odd about this," he stated, then took another sip to be certain. Another moment passed afore he shook his head."There is nothing wrong with this tea." He offered the cup to Hijikata."You mostly likely imagined the salt, Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata gaped at Sanan. The bespectacled man gazed back at him with a blank expression, completely sure that his assessments were accurate. Hijikata wondered if he had been mistaken and reluctantly took the cup. He drank...and spat it out again.

He tossed the cup aside."There is definitely salt in there."

Sanan's eyebrows rose."Hijikata-kun, I assure you that I tasted no salt or anything that was not supposed to be there." He glanced at Souji."The only explanation I can offer is that the taste of the dinner Okita-kun cooked last night is still in your mouth."

"I didn't put anything in there, I swear," Souji said, widening his eyes."If you hate it so much, I can make another one."

"There is no need for that," Kondou said, but Souji was already hurrying to the kitchen.

Souji returned not long afterward with a new batch of tea. He glared at Hijikata."And just to prove to you that I'm not lying," he said as he gave Sanan the cup meant for Hijikata to test it. Sanan drank half, then looked at Hijikata with a straight face.

"There is nothing wrong with this either," Sanan stated. Souji gestured to Sanan as if say,'See?!'. Sanan told him to take the tea to Hijikata.

Souji glared at Hijikata as he offered him the remnants of the cup. Hijikata glared back at him as he snatched the cup and took a sip...and spat it out yet again.

Sighing, Sanan pinched the bridge of his nose."Hijikata-kun, the only explanation I can give you is that you are suffering from aftertaste. Or you are imagining it. Perhaps both."

Hijikata's jaw dropped. How the hell was he the only one who could taste the salt? This wasn't aftertaste; the taste was far too strong for that to be the case. There was definitely salt in there. But how was Souji able to ensure that only he could notice it? It was impossible for him to quickly slip some salt in when only Hijikata drank from the cup. Yet Sanan was convinced that the tea was fine and considering how he'd punished Souji last night, he would not hesitate to punish Souji for this as well if he realized something was wrong. So how had Souji pulled this trick off?

Hijikata was determined to figure this out.

* * *

 

Souji had to admit, he was impressed.

He hadn't thought much of this prank. Considering what Hijikata had almost subjected him to, he preferred a much harsher form of revenge. While this was nothing splendid, it was more interesting than he suspected when Sanan explained it.

For one, he was not aware that Sanan intended to drink the tea to 'prove' Souji's innocence not once but three times. His surprise increased when Sanan acted as though absolutely nothing was actually wrong with the liquid, which added to the act. He really had to give the older male credit for managing to be such a convincing liar. Souji loved salt, but in tea? Who could drink that without _at least_ cringing?

"Sanan-san," Souji said as he poured a cup of tea for Sanan, who was multitasking by writing his schedule regarding the dojo and revenge in his journal and professional notebook, respectively. For the sake of their plan, Souji was made Sanan's servant for the week. As far as Kondou was concerned, Souji had volunteered, which wasn't necessarily false, just not for the reasons Kondou believed. It was a necessary deception.

"Hmm?" Sanan uttered as he brought the cup to his lips.

"How did you drink that tea this morning?" Souji stuck out his tongue in disgust."I tested it before bringing it to Hijikata-san and almost choked, so how did you swallow it so easily, without any reaction?"

Sanan paused, then chuckled. He placed his hand atop Souji's head."Oh, Okita-kun, I have tasted _far_ worse than salty tea in my lifetime. Your cooking has rendered me immune to saltinesss. And frankly," he grimaced."Anything you prepare is edible, however odd it may be. The same cannot be said for Hijikata-kun's cooking."

Souji shuddered."No arguments here."

Smirking, Sanan brought the cup back to his lips."If I can stomach _that_ disgusting excuse for food, I can stomach _anything_. Perhaps even blood." He stroked his chin thoughtfully."Honestly, that would be preferable to whatever Hijikata-kun makes."

Once again, Souji had no arguments.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

 

Although Souji agreed that becoming Sanan's servant for the week was a good cover for their plan, he was miffed about what else it meant.

Pouring tea for the older male and assisting him with simple tasks was one thing, joining his dojo classes was another. It meant he'd be spending less time with Kondou. The knowledge that this was for the sake of the plan and only temporary did not soothe his dissatisfaction.

Heisuke was an all time helper in these classes, so he would be there too. Souji was not close to him, or anyone other than Kondou and Inoue and in a twisted way, Hijikata, but it was better than being alone. He'd heard how...interesting Sanan's lessons could be in comparison to Kondou and was as curious as he was nervous about finding out for himself.

After Sanan finished writing in his journal and notebook, they discussed their plot some more before Sanan ordered him to take care of the tea tray and then meet him in the training room. Souji kept his pace as normal as he could, wanting to turn around yet knowing that this was important for their plan and also fearing Sanan's wrath for disobeying him.

Sanan was speaking with Kondou in the hall directly outside the door to the room when he arrived. They turned to Souji as the boy came to a stop in front of them, greeting him with smiles.

"Ah, right on time, Okita-kun," Sanan said, clasping his hands behind his back.

Kondou's smile was brighter than ever."I must say, Souji, I'm very pleasantly surprised by your decision to spend more time with Sanan-kun lately." He patted the child's head."It warms my heart to see you two bonding."

Souji bit his lip."Umm..."

Sanan chuckled."Yes, bonding. It is an interesting experience." He tapped his fingers against Souji's scalp."Go inside now. I will begin training in a few minutes. Everyone else is already present." Souji gave both men a bow before doing as he was told.

Heisuke was sitting several feet in front of the other students, who were chatting amongst themselves. He'd been getting rather close to Harada and Shinpachi lately, but since they weren't part of this class, he was on his own here. Souji sat next to him.

"What did you do to Sanan?" Heisuke asked."I thought even you knew better than to mess with him."

"You'll find out soon enough," Souji replied."I'm just glad to still be alive." That wasn't an exaggeration. His terror as Sanan sang and hummed and calmly chased him could not be more genuine. He shuddered at the memory. Oh yes, Hijikata would pay _dearly_ for putting him through that.

Heisuke raised an eyebrow."That bad?"

"Worse."

Grimacing, Heisuke nodded."I'll take your word for it."

Souji pulled his knees to his chest."So what is Sanan's class like?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Heisuke said wryly. He ignored the glare Souji gave him. No sooner had this happened, than the man in question entered and everyone stood to full attention. No one failed to notice Souji taking a second longer to do so than everyone else. Sanan's glasses flashed whilst the others students gulped nervously for Souji's sake. As for Souji, a chill traveled down his spine. He hadn't intended to be disrespectful, but he was so used to Kondou and he also didn't think this class should be taken as seriously since it was temporary that he had not completely thought about the consequences. It occurred to him that Sanan could prolong their arrangement past the time it took to get revenge on Hijikata, and he gulped nervously.

Sanan adjusted his glasses, lips twisting into a cheerful smile as he inclined his head and picked up a bokken. Heisuke sent Souji a pitying look.

Sanan came to stand in front of the crowd and in between Souji and Hesiuke."As I'm sure you've all noticed, we have a new addition to our class. Okita-kun has volunteered to assist me for the week. Isn't that wonderful news?" A manic glint appeared in his eyes as he glanced in his assistant's direction.

Heisuke grimaced at Souji."You're not going to be alive for much longer at this rate."

"Shut up," Souji grumbled, clutching his bokken. Two near death experiences in two days with the same person; he was either the most lucky or unlucky human being in the world.

"Okita-kun." Sanan was still smiling. How could a smile be so pleasant and so unpleasant at the same time? Souji unsuccessfully tried to conceal his trembling. Sanan noticed this, and his smile grew. To someone who didn't know him well, he would have appeared innocently cheerful."Having you here will be an excellent learning experience for all of us. It is always helpful to expand our knowledge and challenge ourselves more." As uneasy as Souji felt, he was inclined to believe those words. That being said, whether Sanan was speaking honestly, be it partially or wholly, Souji's fear did not lessen. He didn't even care how noticeable his fear was.

"Why don't you help me start the classs, Okita-kun?" Sanan asked, his cheerful visage seeming unbreakable.

Souji scoffed."As if that's actually a question." His eyes widened immediately after that sentence left his mouth. They might as well give him a shovel so he could dig his own grave at this point. He met Sanan's gaze and forced a sheepish grin. The bespectacled man's expression had changed, though not in a good way. The mixture of pleasantness and unpleasantness had grown. Souji wanted to run out of the room and scream for Kondou to save him, and the temptation to do exactly that increased when Sanan took a step forward.

All eyes were on the pair now. Sanan kept walking toward the boy, then suddenly stopped a few feet away from him and raised his bokken. Both an acknowledgement and non-response to Souji's remark; Souji was uncertain if he should be further unnerved or at ease. Heisuke walked to the group of other students to watch the fight from a safe distance. He gave Souji a wave of good luck and pity which both annoyed him and made him feel grateful; perhaps that was Heisuke's intention.

Souji took a deep breath, and waited. Sanan was also waiting, his eyes flickering at Heisuke as he gave a nod. Heisuke nodded back and after several more seconds, signaled for the match to begin.

Souji attacked first, charging at Sanan at full speed with his bokken held overhead. Sanan sidestepped, making Souji stumble slightly, though he swiftly recovered and spun on his heel to swing at the older male. Sanan blocked the attack with his own weapon and threw Souji off balance. Souji staggered back, having a bit more trouble regaining his footing this time. He ducked beneath Sanan's bokken as it swung at his head and aimed for his opponent's legs. Sensing this, Sanan stepped back and tried to slam his bokken into Souji's back. Souji twisted around and deliberately fell onto his back, bringing his bokken over his chest to block Sanan's. He put all of his strength into throwing Sanan off balance and succeeded, then came at him.

Sanan's bokken clashed with his as they tried to knock each other back. Sanan chuckled, making Souji raise an eyebrow as a silent question.

"Kondou-san has taught you well," he remarked, nothing but respect filling his tone as he spoke of the man.

Souji smirked."What else were you expecting? Kondou-san is the strongest and wisest of us all." His smirk grew."No one can beat him, including _you_ , Sanan-san."

Sanan was not surprised or offended by Souji's words, and instead nodded."He is an admirable man and while I repeat that he has taught you well, you still have much to learn." Before Souji could think to react to that statement, Sanan shoved him with such force that he landed hard on his back with a yelp. He'd only managed to lift his head slightly a second before Sanan approached and pointed the top of his bokken to his throat.

"Honestly," Sanan said with a wry face."We all have much learn, even the teachers." He chuckled again."Especially the teachers, actually. Do try to remember that, Okita-kun."

Souji wanted be angered by that last sentence, but the lack of sarcasm or amusement in Sanan's voice made rethink his anger. He nodded before he could stop himself and said,"I'll keep that in mind."

Sanan inclined his head and stepped back before extending a hand to help him up. Souji took the proffered hand without hesitation.

Perhaps, he decided, participating in Sanan's classes would not be so bad after all.

* * *

 

With class over, Souji had some free time on his hands before lunch.

He wanted to spend time with Kondou, but the older man had a meeting with Hijikata and Sanan. The lesson had exhausted him enough that training was out of the question. He didn't have to serve tea for them this time, though he was disappointed about not being able to see Hijikata resemble a crazy person in front of Kondou. Oh well, there would be plenty of opportunities in the near future.

He wanted to do _something_ with his free time, but no ideas came to mind. So he sat on the floor for several minutes long after everyone else departed. Well, not _everyone_. Heisuke also remained, and Inoue had just arrived and was in the middle of a conversation with the boy. Souji bit his lip. Sanan had become the center of his thoughts and Heisuke was among the few close to Sanan. Plus, Inoue was close to all of them, so if anybody could satiate his curiosity, they were the perfect candidates. Nodding in self-confirmation, Souji got up and approached the pair. What a fine coincidence that he'd bumped into them yesterday as he fled from Sanan. Based on their grimaces when they noticed him, they shared that thought. Inoue had the decency to smile warmly as Souji got closer; Heisuke's expression did not change.

"Hello, Souji," Inoue greeted as Souji sat with them. He patted his head, and Souji gave a small, genuine smile. He'd been determined to hate Inoue just for being related to his sister Mitsu's husband, but that proved impossible. Inoue hadn't caused that blood relation and even then he was so kind and understanding that Souji cared for him and respected him almost as much as Kondou. He could definitely be scary, though. Maybe that would add to him getting along with Sanan, though he lacked the mysterious aura that constantly surrounded Sanan.

"So, what did you think of Sanan-san's lesson?"

Souji would have liked to shrug, claim it was nothing special, but that would be the biggest lie he'd ever tell. There was a difference in Sanan's teaching style, and though Souji never pegged him as incompetent, he did not expect this. Perhaps some time away from Kondou wasn't a bad idea, especially if it taught him better ways to help him. Therefore, he said,"I...look forward to future classes with him." His cheeks reddened and he grumbled the last few words.

Heisuke's eyes widened."Who are you and what have you done with Souji?" Inoue chuckled while Souji scowled.

"I am glad to hear that." Inoue patted Souji's head again."Some new experience always does us good." Kondou would have agreed with that. Even then, Souji knew he wouldn't have done this of his own accord. In a strange way, he felt grateful to Hijikata. Which was why he would work extra hard to express that gratitude to him. He struggled not to smirk at the thought.

Heisuke leaned forward to examine Souji, still convinced the other boy was an imposter. Souji pushed him with his finger. After another moment of silently studying him, Heisuke shook his head and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that too." Heisuke said."Sanan-san is scary and a bit weird, but he's actually pretty fair and reasonable. Kinda like an in-between for Kondou-san and Hijikata-san."

Souji was impressed and annoyed by that description. How could being anything like Hijikata be a compliment? His face must have shown his negative feelings, because Inoue gave him a scolding look. Souji lowered his head. Maybe that had been a _bit_ too harsh of him. Inoue sighed. Heisuke pretended not to notice the exchange.

Souji brought his legs closer to himself and hugged them."Tell me more about Sanan-san," he said to Heisuke."You seem to be the closest to him." He glanced at Inoue."And you're close to everyone, Gen-san." Kondou, to Souji's dismay and irritation, did not always receive the love and respect he deserved, but Inoue was impossible not to get along with.

Heisuke and Inoue exchanged a glance. The former shrugged."Well, like I said, he's kinda an in-between for Kondou-san and Hijikata-san. Don't get me wrong. I admire and respect both of them, but things sometimes flow over Kondou-san's head or he doesn't know how to poperly handle something while Hijikata is a bit too strict most of the time and I get too scared to even think of approaching him. Basically, you have a hot side and a cold side. And when you combine them, you get a perfect, middle mix of warmth and that's where Sanan-san comes in."

Souji completely agreed with the criticism regarding Hijikata, and for all that he loved Kondou, there _were_ times when the man seemed oblivious. The description of Sanan as a combination of the two was an interesting idea.

"That's right," Inoue said, nodding in agreement with Heisuke's words."Isami-san and Toshi-san mean well, but they tend to be very one-sided. Believe it or not, Souji, but most of our students here gravitate toward Sanan for the middle ground he provides."

Souji was both impressed and annoyed by this statement. However, he couldn't deny that there were more people in this class than in Kondou's.

Heisuke continued."Sanan-san is intimidating and serious when he needs to be, and often for his own amusement too, but he's always willing to lend an ear. His advise and lessons are usually rational _and_ kind. I like that. Those aren't traits I'm used to seeing in people, not combined anyway. Again, Kondou-san and Hijikata-san are great, but at the end of the day, they just don't stand a chance compared to Sanan-san for me." He smiled brightly."That's all I've got. Make what you will of my blatant favoritism."

Inoue touched Heisuke's shoulder."That was very well said, Heisuke."

Souji sat there, frowning. What was he to make of this? He hadn't put much thought into Sanan before, other than him being scary. He'd never thought beyond that, never _wanted_ to think beyond that. Even now, he felt the urge to drop all this new information and curiosity. It was of no use in the long run. They were working together to get revenge on Hijikata, so there was zero need for personal matters outside that plan. Yet he knew he would not drop it. Though Kondou would always, without a shred of doubt, be the most important and closest person to him, he wanted to get to know Sanan more, to see the same man Heisuke described. And now was the perfect opportunity.

So when he saw Sanan in the hall, he nodded his thanks to Heisuke and Inoue and hurried after him. He did not notice Inoue's approving smile.

 


End file.
